


Chimera – The Remix

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e15 Chimera, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chimera had gone horribly wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera – The Remix

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re a fan of Pete Shanahan, you might want to slide past this one.

“Colonel O’Neill.” The general clapped his hand on Jack’s shoulder when he would have risen. “How is he?”  
Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair before his gaze followed Hammond’s to the still, silent figure in the bed, wired and hooked up to every machine Dr. Brightman could get her hands on. “No change.”  
“Thank you, Teal’c,” General Hammond took the offered chair. “Colonel…Jack, no one was closer to Dr. Jackson than you…”  
Jack interrupted. “Brightman and I have already had this conversation, sir. She’s scheduled a….one last scan for tomorrow, oh-eight-hundred. If there’s no change…”  
“Daniel Jackson would not choose to be artificially sustained for an unknown quantity of time.”  
“No, Teal’c, no, he would not. If the scan shows no change, I’ll sign the paper.” He forced himself to say the words. “We’ll pull the plug.”  
“I think that’s the best thing we can do for Dr. Jackson at this point, don’t you?” The general cupped Jack’s shoulder briefly.  
“I don’t know about the best but it’s all I can do, sir.” Jack forced himself to change the subject. ”What about Carter?”  
“Major Carter is confined to base until such time as the Pentagon investigation is completed.”  
“They cannot believe that she revealed classified information to a civilian just because they were….seeing each other.”  
“Someone from the FBI attempted to access Major Carter’s service record three days ago.” Jack opened his mouth. ”I just found out this morning myself, Colonel. If we’d known that, if we’d have been alerted; I don’t know that it would have made a difference but we should have been informed. Immediately.”  
“And we might have avoided this mess. Sir, what about….Dr. Gardner?”  
“Her remains have been cremated but I admit that I’m at a loss about what to do next.”  
“Her family has not been informed?” Teal’c asked.  
“As far as they’re concerned, Teal’c, she died years ago in the temple collapse. I can’t see any benefit in informing them she really is dead now.”  
“If Daniel…” Jack sighed. ”I know where he scattered his folks’ ashes, sir. Abydos would be his first choice but that’s not possible. I say we take both of them to Egypt. Let them hang out with all those pharaohs.”  
General Hammond smiled for the first time in hours. ”I think Dr. Jackson would appreciate that.” He rose, bent over the motionless figure in the bed, and touched his arm. ”It was an honor, son.” His hand lingered for a moment before he turned. “You’ll let me know, Jack? I’d like to be here…to say good-bye.”  
“Certainly, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
“Teal’c.” He said softly as he left.  
“O’Neill, do you believe Detective Shanahan attempted to gain access to Major Carter’s records?”  
“Yeah, Teal’c, I do. He realized that Carter couldn’t tell him what she really did and he’s a cop and he couldn’t stand not knowing and so, yeah, he poked around.”  
“If we had but known…”  
“We might have pulled back but we were so focused on Osiris that we never considered Shanahan.”  
“We had no way of knowing he would interfere in such a way.”  
“Well, he did.”  
“Do you blame him for what occurred at Daniel Jackson’s home?”  
“Yes. Yes, I do. Those few seconds when he was distracting Carter cost us.” That was the part of this whole fiasco that worried Jack the most; the Air Force could say that Carter failed in her duty, didn’t back her team while forced to deal with Shanahan, that those few precious seconds equaled dereliction of duty. “We’d have taken Osiris out before she fried Daniel’s brain and you wouldn’t have had to shoot her that second time. The truth is that they both would probably still be alive if he hadn’t interfered.”  
Teal’c straightened his spine. “I would speak with this Detective Shanahan.”  
“Lots of luck with that. He’s in secured medical, under guard, at the Academy Hospital.”  
“Will he be punished for his interference?”  
“I’d say he’s going to lose his job for sure. And he’ll be damned lucky if the Air Force doesn’t try to charge him with something. Especially if Daniel….” Jack left the words hanging.  
“O’Neill.”  
“I know, Teal’c, I heard you. And you and Brightman are right. Daniel wouldn’t want us to keep him alive hooked up to machines. If the next scan is no different, I’ll do what has to be done.”  
“As will I.” 

*  
“Detective Shanahan?”  
Pete looked eagerly at the man standing at the door. “What’s up, man? Who are you? They won’t tell me anything.”  
“My name is Major Paul Davis. I’m assigned to the Pentagon. I’ve been sent here to investigate the incident that occurred yesterday.”  
“Is Sam okay? Nobody will answer any questions. They just keep me locked up in here.”  
“Detective Shanahan, did you attempt to access the confidential Air Force files of Major Samantha Carter?” Davis sat and opened his case.  
“Well….listen, shouldn’t I have a lawyer?”  
“You attempted to gain access to highly classified military information. You interfered with a military operation that resulted in the death of at least one civilian. You have no rights.”  
Pete froze. “Dead? Someone died?”  
“Dr. Sarah Gardner was killed. Dr. Daniel Jackson was critically injured. Dr. Jackson was…is…a valued consultant for the Air Force. If the Pentagon sees fits to bring charges, you will be looking at extended time in a military prison.”  
Pete swallowed hard. ”What about Sam?”  
“Major Carter is currently confined to base pending the outcome of the investigation. There is a possibility of a court martial.” Davis admitted.  
“She did nothing wrong! It was me, it was all me. She shouldn’t be blamed for any of this.”  
Davis shuffled some papers, brought out a small recorder. ”Major Carter is attached to a high level military program. An official operation was compromised and those actions jeopardized the success of the entire program. The Air Force is extremely displeased with a lot of people at the moment. I can’t tell you what they’ll decide about Major Carter and her future. My job is to take your statement and submit that to the JAG representative. Now, officially, for the record, please answer the question. Detective Shanahan, did you attempt to access the classified FBI files of Major Samantha Carter?”

*  
The nurse helped Pete from the bed and into the chair. “Do you know what’s happening?”  
“You have a visitor.” She smiled softly at him, twitched the blanket before leaving.  
“Detective Shanahan.” Pete thought he recognized the officer standing in the doorway. “I’m Colonel Jack O’Neill. I requested to be the one to inform you of the Air Force’s decision.” He stood ramrod straight, his hat held firmly under one arm.  
“Just tell me that Sam is okay? Please.” He’d lain awake all night, worried about her.  
“Major Carter is not being charged with anything. However, a letter of reprimand is being placed in her file.”  
“None of this was her fault! None of it! If you guys want to blame anyone, blame me.”  
The first flicker of emotion crossed the colonel’s face. “Oh, believe me, Shanahan, I’m holding you responsible for the whole damned mess. You accessed Carter’s personnel file, interfered in a military operation which you couldn’t possibly understand. As a result, two civilians lost their lives.”  
Pete closed his eyes briefly. “Dr. Jackson?”  
“Died two hours ago. The only reason the Air Force is not prosecuting you in a military court is that both victims were civilians. You’ve signed the non-disclosure statements. If you ever speak about this incident, to anyone, you will be in violation and will be immediately jailed. Is that clear?”  
“Yes. I never meant…”  
“That’s small consolation to the families of Dr. Jackson and Dr. Gardner. And to Major Carter, whose military career may be permanently harmed by your recklessness. I made sure that was on the record.” O’Neill stepped forward, looming over Pete. “And this is off the record. Leave her the hell alone. Go back to Denver, if the department will still have you. She doesn’t need you in her life.”  
“I’d like to hear that from Sam,” Pete found the nerve to speak.  
O’Neill shook his head. “You just don’t get it, do you? They’ll be watching her like a hawk. If she comes near you, if there’s even the slightest hint that you two are involved in any way, she’ll be discharged from the Air Force. If you care for her in the slightest, you’ll get away from her. And stay away.” He strode away, pausing at the door. “You’ve already killed two people and destroyed my team. I’m not about to let you mess Carter up, too. Be a man and let her go. Or I will come after you.”  
Pete was left sitting in silence.


End file.
